


Flashpoint

by roane



Series: 221B Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Light BDSM, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-25
Updated: 2012-03-25
Packaged: 2017-11-02 12:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alive, and burning with it, with the near-kiss of death still at his mouth. One exchanged look, utter clarity. Bodies slamming against a wall, mouths biting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashpoint

**Author's Note:**

> [There is a podfic of this and four of my other 221Bs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/377829)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> recorded by [Cellar_Door](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door).

Flashpoint. That's what they called it then. There was another word, a weaker word, a colder word: interface. But flashpoint is what John always thinks of. Bombs in the air, on the street. Violent outcomes. Wounds that need healing under his hands. Bodies shredded at the urging of emotion. Opposite sides slamming together. Protestant/Catholic. Then.

Now: Tall and wiry/short and square. Dark/light. Cold/warm. Opposites. Colliding in the heat of battle. 

Flashpoint. The first one after putting a bullet through a man for the sake of _this_ man. Dinner, what dinner, different hunger roaring now. Alive, and burning with it, with the near-kiss of death still at his mouth. One exchanged look, utter clarity. Bodies slamming against a wall, mouths biting. Hands seeking, touching, grasping. So alive. Violence at the interface. No peace lines here.

Every time, bodies shredding in new ways. In _oh god_ and _yes please_ and _just like that_. In tearing cloth and bite-marks and _John, fuck me now_. 

Violence at the interface. The flashpoint that is 221B. Meeting of opposites. Wounds that need healing under his hands. Hands that grasp and pin and hold and bruise to heal deeper cuts unseen. Words that bandage: _fantastic, brilliant, beautiful, mine_.

Opposites stretching and straining and crying for victory. For freedom.

Sherlock is John's own personal Belfast.

**Author's Note:**

> John's presence in Belfast as a trauma doctor comes straight from abundantlyqueer's excellent Two Two One Bravo Baker. The BDSM themes come straight from eldritchhorror's [Cold Song series](http://eldritchhorrors.livejournal.com/tag/the%20cold%20song%20series), which may have broken my brain last night.


End file.
